Magician Research and Development Institutes
The 10 Magic Research Institutes were 10 laboratories that studied and developed modern magic within Japan. The various families that ran these labs became the 28 Families with the ten strongest becoming the Ten Master Clans. Each family used the research to develop a unique magic that they are known for. However it is implied that while some of the research subjects of 10 Magic Research Institute are generally known in the magic community, some other research subjects are considered to be unknown and a well guarded secret. Currently, only the 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 6th and 8th labs are in operation. Background During the rise of Modern Magic, just as in other developed countries, many research and development institutions sprang up dealing with Magicians. 10 numbered institutes were set up, and now half of them are still operating. The remaining half, as rights for Magicians started to pick up, were closed down one by one for inhumane research among other reasons. Laboratories for Magician Development were established one after another in the AD 2030s by the Japanese Government in response to the increasing international tensions leading to World War III. Apart from these ten there are other laboratories operating from AD 2010 to AD 2020 that sought to develop the Elements; all are currently shut down. There are also HQ-affiliated secret research groups put up in AD 2002 by the JSDF itself that are currently continuing their research. Until Kudou Retsu took over the Ninth, he underwent strength enhancement measures at these research groups. 1st Research Institute Established 2031 in Kanazawa. Currently shut down. Its specialty was the development of magic for direct interference of organic bodies in anti-personnel warfare. The vaporization magic "Rupture" is the derivative from that research. However, research on human movement control magic led to "Puppet Terrorists" (suicide terrorists manufactured from puppeteer humans) and was halted. Focused Research Subject: magic that directly interferes with living organisms in order to improve the efficiency of using magic as a weapon. Families Involved: *'Ichijou' (Ten Master Clans) - developed magic that interfered with fluids in living organisms. *Ichinokura (18 Assistant Houses) *'Isshiki' (18 Assistant Houses) *'Ichihana' (Extra Family) 2nd Research Institute Established 2031 in Awaji Island. Currently in operation. Focused Research Subject: In contrast to First Institute's magic, its focus is magic for direct interference of inorganic substances, especially the development of oxidation to de-oxidation branch of Absorption Type Magic. Families Involved: *'Futatsugi' (Ten Master Clans) *Nikaidou (18 Assistant Houses) *Nihei (18 Assistant Houses) 3rd Research Institute Established 2032 in Atsugi. Currently in operation. Focused Research Subject: The specialty of the 3rd Research Institute was the control of multiple magics at the same time. The 3rd Research Lab originally intended to test the boundary of how many magics could be activated at the same time as well as raising that boundary as part of their Magician Augmentation Project. In developing Magicians that can independently handle multiple situations, it implements multi-casting technology. Exploring limits on the maximum number of magics that can be cast synchronously and continuously, it develops Magicians capable of casting multiple magics synchronously. The 3rd Research Institute were open about their findings and shared their research to the other Research Institutes, which benefited the other Research Institutes like the 10th Research Institute. Families Involved: *'Mitsuya' (Ten Master Clans) *Mikazuki (18 Assistant Houses) *'Saegusa' (Ten Master Clans) (moved to 7th Research Institute) 4th Research Institute The details about the 4th Research Institute is unknown because of the high level of secrecy. Believed to be located near the borders of old Metro Tokyo and old Yamanashi prefecture. Believed to be established in 2033. Now shut down, but even its true status is unknown. Rumors exist that it was the only lab set up by an independent non-governmental sponsor which bears strong clout on nations, and it currently operates under said sponsor's support. There are also rumors that thanks to said sponsor, it was effectively operating before the AD 2020s. Using mental interference magic, it aims to strengthen the magic calculation zone, the reservoir of the superpower so-called magic that resides in a magician's unconscious mind. Focused Research Subject: Mental Interference magic with the goal of strengthening the Magic Calculation Area; the area of the brain that Magicians use unconsciously as the source of their individual magic. Shut down due to extreme violations of human rights, it is now instead used by the Yotsuba for Magician training/creation. Families Involved: *'Yotsuba' (Ten Master Clans) 5th Research Institute Established 2035 in Uwajima, Shikoku. Currently in operation. Focused Research Subject: It focuses on Material Phase Manipulation Magic. Though the technically easy Fluid Control has turned mainstream, it has succeeded in Solid-State Phase Manipulation. The result is the Strategic magic co-developed with the USNA, "Bahamut". Along with the Fluid Control magic "Abyss", the laboratory won international fame for the magic development of two Strategic-Class Magics. Families Involved: *'Itsuwa' (Ten Master Clans) *Godou (18 Assistant Houses) *Itsumi (18 Assistant Houses) 6th Research Institute Established 2035 in Sendai. Currently in operation. Along with Eighth Institute, it is strong on theoretical magic research but light on practical military magic research. Nevertheless, it was said that this lab alone (apart from the Fourth) has conducted more genetic engineering experiments than any other Magician Development Lab (true details on the Fourth is unknown). Focused Research Subject: Heat Control Magic Families Involved: *'Mutsuzuka' (Ten Master Clans) *Rokkaku (18 Assistant Houses) *Rokugou (18 Assistant Houses) *Roppongi (18 Assistant Houses) 7th Research Institute Established 2037 in Tokyo. Currently shut down. It developed Magic with its focus on anti-unit warfare. Their results are Herd Control Magics. This was in contrast to the non-militaristic Sixth, and it was set up as a Magician Development Lab that took on an additional role of emergency capital defense. Specialty: “Herd Defense” Focused Research Subject: Developing magic that was used to battle against multiple opponents. The result was Herd Control magic. Families Involved: *'Saegusa' (Ten Master Clans) (moved from 3rd Research Institute) *'Shippou' (18 Assistant Houses) *Nanase (18 Assistant Houses) *Tanabata (18 Assistant Houses) *'Nanakura' (Extra Family) 8th Research Institute Established 2037 in Kitakyushu. Currently in operation. It researches on magics that manipulate the Four Fundamental Interactions (gravitational, electromagnetic, strong nuclear, weak nuclear). It is a lab even more focused on theoretical research than the Sixth. However, it differs strongly from the Sixth when it comes to JSDF relations. Eighth's research can easily lead to nuclear weapons development; and so with JSDF approval, it has been quashing suspicions that it was developing nuclear missiles. Focused Research Subject: It researches on magics that manipulate the four fundamental interactions (gravitational, electromagnetic, strong nuclear, weak nuclear). Families Involved: *'Yatsushiro' (Ten Master Clans) *Hassaku (18 Assistant Houses) *Hachiman (18 Assistant Houses) 9th Research Institute Established 2037 in Nara. Currently shut down. In a fusion of modern and ancient magic, by taking in ancient magic know-how to modern magic, it aimed to resolve many issues that plague modern magic like fuzzy magic sequence operation. Focused Research Subject: specialty''' to develop magicians who could implement streamlined and re-systematized Ancient magic into modern magic': Ancient Magic users, including Kokonoe Yakumo's predecessor, cooperated with the Ninth Institute out of their own free will, in the hopes that they could improve the Ancient Magic that had been passed down with science and create even stronger magic. However, from the beginning, the Ninth Institute's goal was to develop stronger Modern magic by taking components of Ancient Magic and producing Magicians that were superior to them as weapons. As a result, the Ancient Magic users only ended up with getting the techniques they used being stolen. Even into today, Ancient Magic users feel hostility to Magicians produced by this Institute and bear the number 9 in their names. Still open today and run by the Kuzumi, Kudou and Kuki clans with the focus on ESP research. Families Involved: *'Kudou' (Ten Master Clans) *'Kuzumi''' (18 Assistant Houses) *'Kuki' (18 Assistant Houses) *'Kokonoe' (Ancient Magic Clan) - Taught magic "Matoi" to the Kudou Clan which became the magic "Parade". 10th Research Institute Established 2039 in Tokyo. Currently shut down. In addition to capital defense like the Seventh, it focuses on Wide-Area Magic that generates virtual structures in space as a defensive countermeasure to heavy firepower. The results are the many varieties of anti-physical attack barrier magics. In addition, the Tenth sought to increase magic capabilities with methods different from that of Fourth. Specifically, not by strengthening the Magic Calculation Zone itself but by temporarily overclocking it; it dealt in developing magicians that can cast powerful magic when the situation calls for it. However the results were not publicized. Used the research data from the 3rd Institute to allow the Juumonji Family to use multiple magics other than Phalanx. Families Involved: *'Juumonji' (Ten Master Clans) *Tooyama (18 Assistant Houses) Category:Terminologies Category:Japan Category:18 Assistant Houses Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Groups